Drew's Not So Crazy Little Antics
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Drew is a dork. But he's an adorable dork. OOC Drew drabble set. CONTESTSHIPPING!


**A.N:** Totally late on the posting of this *slaps myself* I'm always late! Oh god, oh, but I think I'm fashionably late :D oh please who am I kidding. Anyway, Happy Birthday to Skitty13! *throws an immeasurable amount of confetti out of nowhere* Hope you had a wonderful birthday and hope you enjoy this drabble-set I wrote for you :D

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon will never ever be mine. Not in this life or the next. *cries*

* * *

><p><strong>Priorities<strong>

TIT-TIT-TIT-TIT-TIT-TIT

Drew's eyes flew open at the sound of his beeping alarm clock. He aimlessly reached for it and shut it off. He lazily sat up and blinked twice before getting off of bed. He yawned loudly as he took a towel from his drawer and dragged himself towards the bathroom for his daily precious hair treatment.

By the next day, Drew's eyes flew open just a few minutes before his alarm clock would start automatically beeping. Unlike yesterday, he gracefully jumped off of bed and grinned widely. And unlike yesterday, he sashayed out of his room and took a pair of pruning shears and a garden hose. By the time he arrived at his garden brimming with roses, he smiled and skidded.

He whistled happily with his bed hair as he gave his roses an early morning shower.

Where would he be without his roses after all?

* * *

><p><strong>Unclear Instructions<strong>

"Hey Paul." Drew caught up with his brusque classmate along the hallway of their school building. Paul, if it was possible, grimaced even more that he wasn't able to lose him back at class since he was trying to get away from him since morning. "Guess what happened when I called May 'January'?" He asked, grinning like a complete dimwit. "See what I did there? May? January? Pffffttt…" He then laughed.

"Goddamit Mosshead!" Paul abruptly stopped walking and glared at him. "All you did this morning is talk about that stupid crush of yours to me! Can't you bother someone else?!"

Drew only stared at him before continuing. "I assume you already know what happened then?"

Paul facepalmed so hard that he could imagine his huge hand making a large permanent red imprint on his face. He placed his hands on Drew's shoulders and glared at him like how he would always glare at broccoli - his most hated edible thing. "May. May. May. May. And May. All you talk about is May. The next time I'll hear that name coming out from your mouth and I will freaking cut you tongue off and I'll place it hanging by the door of our room!" He warned. "GOT IT?!" Then he turned to his heels and walked away.

Not a minute had passed and Drew already caught up on him. Paul carelessly thought that Drew would apologize for bugging him deep to the bones and even deep to his cellular organelles, but instead Drew said something even Paul's most sane mind didn't and would never expect.

"So Paul, uh, there's this beautiful brunette next to our class. The one with the doggy-style hair? Yeah it's her. I called her 'January' yesterday because you see her name is Ma- I mean her name is like one of the months and…" And Drew kept on yapping that Paul was no longer able to follow him and started questioning himself about Drew's kind of logic and way of thinking.

"Paul, the girl with the red bandana, the one next to our class…"

"Paul! I just saw that girl again, you know the one with the younger brother who wears glasses!"

"Paul! Guess who I just saw at the canteen? It's the girl with the exact height of four feet and four inches and weighs exactly forty point sixteen kilograms!"

It looked like the instruction he gave was unclear. He sure was a bigger idiot than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfect Role Model<strong>

"Call her by her name." Drew flicked his hair. "Girls love it and they see it as a sign of respect from the guys."

"Uh, okay.." Ash replied slowly, taking note of it mentally as they walked along the hallway of the school. "What else could you advise?"

"Girls like it when guys are very romantic! Give her a compliment." He added. "Tell her she's beautiful, that she has wondrous eyes. That her shampoo attracted you even more or her perfume captivated your soul in every beautiful way imaginable."

Ash nodded. "Wow Drew. You really are a romantic guy. No wonder a lot of girls fall for you."

"Why of course." Drew smirked "And most importantly, you have to be confident. Girls will like you more if you're confident." He added and when he was about to flick his hair for the second time he bumped to a certain someone he wasn't expecting.

"Drew?" May called out. "And Ash! Hello!" She grinned at the two behind her.

Ash then recalled his lessons earlier from Drew and thought that maybe Drew could teach him better by actually showing it to him personally since he knew that Drew had a crush on May.

"S-SEP-SEPTEMBER!" He stuttered, as if he saw the murderer on the loose that was on the news last night. But he was just clearly unprepared to seeing her right now. "Wh-what are you doing here April?! I didn't know you were this blind July?! Seriously June?!" He added, words coming out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"FOR YOUR DEAR INFORMATION GRASSHEAD." May instantly fumed. "I GOT A NAME AND IT'S-"

"Ha! I knew it. You're so low that even 'names' would easily upset you. What are you, ten?" He cut her off and crossed his arms arrogantly. "Your eyes might be beautiful but they sure are not as beautiful as mine! Haha! And are you using the same shampoo yesterday? And also the same perfume as well?" He then laughed. "You sure are a repetitive one!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK GREENHEAD! I SO HATE YOU!" She screamed at him before walking away angrily.

Drew's laugh slowly turned to a sob.

"I'd say.." Ash patted his shoulders. "That wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Why does this always have to happen?!" He sat on the floor and wailed like a toddler. "I was caught off guard!"

* * *

><p><strong>Because of the Cookie<br>**

Drew smirked as he scanned over his aced test results. He was then quickly crowded by a lot of girls in the room.

"WOW! A ninety-five over a hundred! You're so smart and cool Drew!" One girl chimed.

"Please teach me math!" Another one called out.

"Science for me please Drew!" Two voices rang behind.

"Now ladies, please come down." He coolly stated as he stood up. "I'm quite the busy guy here but sure I'll find time for each and every one of you." He then winked and flicked his hair. "The handsome and charmingly intelligent Drew here is for everyone."

Then the room was filled with shrills and squeals that the windows almost shattered.

"So that means you'll teach me too Drew?" May inquired, smiling. "I'm not so good at Literature."

As if on instinct, Drew's arrogant-teasing-highly-reserved-for-May-only-for-God-only-knows-what-reason attitude kicked in.

"What?" He smirked and flicked his hair. "Why would I be teaching you? You said you didn't need any of my help this semester. And with everyone asking me for help, I don't know if I could still find time for you." He feigned feeling sorry.

"Okay, I understand." May answered, feeling a little bit disheartened. "I was planning to have a study time together tonight, you know, in my room since my parents are away and because I couldn't focus studying here at school. But yeah I totally understand that you're a really busy guy." May chuckled as she stood up and picked her bag.

She was about to leave the classroom when Drew held her hand.

"I-I think, I think I could spare, uh, some time with you after all." He darted his eyes from her.

"Really?!" May's eyes brightened up. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"It's, uhm, it's because, uh.." Drew thought really hard to come up with something, but in the end he came up with a lame one as usual. "It's because you said that there'll be cookies."

"I said tha-?"

"Yes!" Drew suddenly dragged her as they ran down the stairs. "Your bed room right? As in just the two of us alone?"

"Uh yes?" May answered slowly.

"Good! Now let's hurry up and eat those cookies!"

"I never said that! And you don't even like sweets!"

"Yes I do, April!" He lied, trying so hard to contain his excitement of visiting her room for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Multilingual Hayden<strong>

"There is something I need to tell you." Drew looked at her nervously as he hovered his hands on her shoulders. Once he had set them on her shoulders, he prayed deeply that his anxiety wouldn't make his hand tremble.

"Yes Drew?" She looked up and met his emerald eyes.

It was now or never. Years had already passed and Drew decided that giving May roses just wasn't enough. That if he wanted her to know how he really felt, even just a little, he needed to step up his game.

Confessing that he like or love her was never in his plans because he feared that the crushing pressure would make him pass out, so he devised something. He sure was going to confess, but in a slightly different way so that he might be able to bear the pressure hopefully.

He breathed in deeply and stared back into her dazzling sapphire eyes.

"Te amo." He said, almost whispering. His lips quivered in anxiety.

"Te amo?" May's eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't that the Spanish of-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Drew cut her off immediately, his whole plan falling to pieces. He didn't really think May would get it straightaway. He was just planning on leaving it for her to find out but the worst expected outcome happened instead – she understood it. "I mean, I-I mean to say 'je t'aime."

"Ahh!" May pointed a finger. "The french for-"

"I mean ich liebe dich!" He panicked.

"Oh! The german of-"

"No! I mean ai shite imasu!"

"Isn't that supposed to be the Japanese version?"

"No! No!" He cried out and clung at her. "What I really mean to say all this time is mahal kita!" Drew exasperated.

"Wow Drew, you also knew the Filipino version of it." May raised an eyebrow at him and cocked a smile.

"Wha-what?" Drew, flustered as hell, replied as he shifted his weight on her as his legs buckled under pressure. His face redder than a shiny Gyarados. "Y-you knew a-all of it?"

His face heated up by a hundred degrees, his heart went racing like a crazed formula one racer, his gut backflipped a lot of times like a professional gymnast and he quivered like a newly born chick. And of course since May knew all along about everything he said, it was as if he actually confessed and because of that everything he felt became worse than they actually were.

He could have exploded to bits but instead fainted, a quite expected result.

"Drew?" May caught him by the arms and lightly tapped his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"I wonder what he was so flustered about saying 'noodles' in a five different languages." She scratched her head. "Or was it bread? Or maybe chicken soup? Maybe I'll go ask Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Sorry for the late post again, and Happy Belated Birthday Skitty13! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend :D keep on being wonderful aha ;)

**P.S:** Wanna know what runs faster than a cheetah? My nose. Haha runny nose and bad jokes are my bestfriends tonight,xD gonna need to take meds, ugh.

...Kicks!


End file.
